Five Years
by Jesusseeker1
Summary: One year after the Nemesis crisis, Gingka suddenly left Metal Bey City and his best friend. Now, it's five years later and Madoka regrets every moment she failed to tell him how she really felt. Will Madoka get another chance or has Gingka left for good? One-shot songfic for Skillet's Lucy.


**So this is my first ever story I've ever posted. I really hope whoever reads this likes it as much as I do! Okay, this is a one-shot songfic for Skillet's Lucy about my favorite characters. Hope you enjoy!**

Five years. Five years since she had seen him. Five years since she had seen that familiar white scarf. Five years since that flaming hair blew in a gentle breeze. Five years since those warm golden-brown eyes gazed at her. Five years since that voice had called her name. Five years since that hand had held hers. Five years since her name was on that tongue. Five long, agonizing years.

She'd been tempted to call them the worst five years of her life, but she'd be lying if she said that. Instead, Madoka Amano had met Zero Kurogane and his friends, become the owner of the B-Pit, helped Benkei open his Bull Burger, and got to help Tsubasa with the WBBA whenever he needed it. Her best friend Hikaru had gotten married to Kyoya, Ryuga had been found and was currently sharing the Legendary Blader of Summer status with Kenta, and the rest of the beyblade world was at peace. But she still couldn't help but feel as if a large chunk of her heart had been ripped out.

~FLASHBACK~

"Where are you going? It's really late. Shouldn't you be coming inside and sleeping on the couch?" Madoka called half jokingly as she stepped out onto the sidewalk that ran in front of the B-Pit.

Turning at the sound of her voice, the redhead smiled, his eyes brightening at the sound of her voice. His happy countenance was suddenly replaced by a dark shadow that fell across his features. A sinking feeling rose in Madoka's stomach at the sight of her usually hyper friend being so serious when he should be bouncing off the walls with his most recent victory over both Kyoya and Ryuga in a battle royale. "I need to leave Metal Bey City," he stated plainly, though the sadness in his eyes was unmistakable by all accept the brunette, his very best friend for the past four years, who stood before him.

"What?" was all she could breathe before the redhead had crossed the fifteen foot difference and had wrapped his arms around her neck.

Frozen to the ground, Madoka couldn't say a word as she felt something remarkably close to a tear falling on her shoulder as he held her even tighter.

"I'm sorry, Madoka, but I have to leave. I can't stay here any longer."

"But why?" she asked, her own arms slowly encircling her friend numbly as she waited for his answer.

He sighed and only held her tighter. After several moments of wondering what he could say to cover up the real reason why he was leaving, the golden-brown eyed sixteen year old sighed. "I need to get stronger and that's something I can't do here," he replied finally.

Nodding stiffly, knowing that his blading career was the most important thing to him aside from his friends, Madoka plastered a smile on her face as she pulled away from his embrace, much to his disappointment. "Okay," she said through her watery smile. "You better hurry before you miss your train," she shooed, hoping he didn't see the way her heart was breaking beneath the mask.

He turned, about to run towards the station, before he paused, glancing back at her. Will she ever understand how I feel, he wondered wearily. With that in mind, he took a mental photograph of her smiling face even though he knew the moment he saw it that the grin was fake. Waving at the turquoise eyed girl, he turned with a heavy heart away from her and jogged towards the train station.

Two tears slipped down two different cheeks as one face watched from home as the other ran away into the world.

~END FLASHBACK~

Madoka missed him terribly, more than a best friend would miss their best friend. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but when she saw her friends with their dates as they laughed, hugged, and kissed, Madoka's heart clenched tightly and tears threatened to surface.

She missed him more than she thought she ever would. Every time she saw a flash of white or a head crowned with flaming hair, she couldn't help but hold her breath and hope it was him. Even the familiar sounds of beys clashing brought back memories that she cherished yet wished would stay hidden so as to keep her emotions in check.

One thing was for certain, however: Madoka wished she could just talk with him again. All she wanted was to say something to him that she'd needed to for so long. It seemed, however, that that was never going to happen.

"It's over," she told herself again and again each day when thoughts of him surfaced in her mind. Then her resolve would steel and she'd murmur, "I decided to wait until it was the right time until the that time was no longer an option."

Madoka spent weeks scolding herself yet wishing she could be with anyone else but herself. Just the thought of her multiple missed opportunities nearly made her sick with despair.

Glancing up from her workstation in the basement of the B-Pit, Madoka saw the picture of his arm wrapped around her shoulders, smiling brightly, while she stood with her arm raised and halfway out of the shot. The selfie of the two brought a sad smile to her face as she glanced over at the calendar directly next to the picture that had been taped to the wall. Today's date was circled in a vibrant blue - the only day in the entire calendar that ever was.

Today was his birthday. Not even her own birthday was circled on the calendar, but his was especially marked off.

Heaving a heavy sigh, she opened a file that was labeled _G _on her computer that sat just off to the side of her desk. Flipping through it, she again smiled sadly at the grinning faces that seemed so full of hope, promise, and everlasting friendship.

In one, Kyoya and Ryuga glared at the photographer as a picture was taken of them with him giving the two bunny ears without them knowing. Madoka chuckled as she recalled that afterwards the two had challenged him to a battle because of the picture, the very one he won the day he left.

Another photo depicted Team Dungeon as they battle him, a three on one battle that was greatly in favor of the one-man team.

After going through several more, Madoka came upon the final picture in the file and her heart began to ache. He was by the river in the exact spot they had first met, the wind gently ruffling his hair and scarf simultaneously. He stood with feet spread wide, ready for battle. Pegasus was raised and ready for the powerful launch that was sure to come. However, it wasn't the power that wrapped around him like a cloak that made her gasp upon seeing the picture once again. No, it was the way his mouth was spread in a wide grin at the thought of the unseen challenge while his eyes practically radiated with his determination to win.

He was facing the photographer, but no attention was being paid to the camera as his challenger dominated his thoughts.

Sighing again, she thought about his name and the way it rolled off the tongue so perfectly. She'd been told that if she said his name, she'd feel a sense of release. Opening her mouth to utter the one word she hadn't been able to say since that night, her voice caught in her throat and tears spilled down her cheeks.

Five years later and she still couldn't say his name.

Multiple times the next week she caught herself thinking about him. She had thought about him often before, but lately he dominated her thoughts. During those seven days, she thought she'd see a sign of him in the street outside of the B-Pit in the morning or at bey park in the afternoon, but her hopes would always come crashing down with the heavy weight of disappointment.

"Why can't I shake this?" she asked herself as she lay awake late into the night. "Why can't I stop thinking about him?"

One day she was just walking into Tsubasa's office to give him her latest report on Zero and his friends when the director of the WBBA nearly squealed in excitement from behind his desk before promptly racing towards her with energy equivalent to that of Yu. She eyed her normally cool-headed friend with worry before a newspaper was suddenly shoved under her nose.

Reading over the headline, Madoka's heart raced: LEGENDARY BLADER SPOTTED SNEAKING AROUND TOKYO AS HE HEADS TOWARDS METAL BEY CITY!

Could it be, she wondered to herself as she practically ripped the paper from the triumphantly grinning Tsubasa's hand. Absorbing each word like a sponge, Madoka read the entire front page article three times. After finishing her third reading, she glanced back up at her friend who smiled excitedly at her.

"Who do you think it is?" Tsubasa asked, trying to stay calm though his eyes shone with his barely contained excitement.

Madoka shrugged, hoping to look indifferent. "Well, it says that the blader was headed towards Metal Bey City, but that could be any of them. All of the Legendary Bladers have left Japan to go live around the world. I'd guess that it was probably Kenta or maybe even Kyoya they saw."

Tsubasa watched her carefully with his battle-trained eyes. "Or it could be someone returning home."

Not wanting to get her hopes up, Madoka shook her head. "No, Kenta and Kyoya would only visit. And they wouldn't sneak around either. Kyoya's too prideful to hide like that and Kenta would rather be around the younger bladers than hide."

"I wasn't talking about Kenta and Kyoya," Tsubasa deadpanned. "I was talking about the only Legendary Blader who knows exactly how much he needs to get seen so that the press can alert his friends; the only one who is brave enough to do that in Tokyo of all places."

Madoka could no longer contain her giddiness as she grinned beautifully. "I hope it's him! It has been way too long since we last saw him. But his bey must be in terrible shape after going so long without repairs!"

Nodding in agreement, Tsubasa smiled knowingly. "Always the faithful mechanic. I'm sure he'll let you see it after he hugs you," he stated, knowing that his redheaded friend would do just that, maybe even more, if given the chance.

The next day Madoka was sitting in the stands at bey park, analyzing data with Maru for the first time in forever as Zero, Shinobu, and Ren battle. The two mechanics pointed out important information to the other as Madoka typed furiously on her computer so that the three bladers could understand it all.

Suddenly, the sound of a huge explosion resounded around them, making the two girls scream as the three bladers stared at the stadium below them in shock. Their battle ground was now covered in a thick layer of dust, hiding what lay beneath it perfectly.

As it slowly began to clear, four bey shadows became visible. Looking up from her computer, Maru called, "I thought only three were battling! Who's bey is that?"

Madoka nodded, unsure herself of what was going on. Then she saw it - the familiar flash of blue before another explosion rippled through the air. Shielding themselves from the blast, the younger bladers called out for an explanation from Maru who turned to Madoka for help.

Instead, the young woman was looking feverishly around the stadium for that telltale sign. Her eyes came to rest on the opposite side of the stands where a person stood on the backs of two seats that were situated in the highest row. The shadows covered the figure, making it impossible to identify the person, but the figure of the mysterious person could be seen through the darkness, proving that it was a man.

Catching sight of the man moments after Madoka had, Ren called angrily, "If you want to battle, just wait your turn! We were in the middle of something here!" Shinobu nodded in agreement, his eyes blazing with fury.

"What incredible power!" Maru exclaimed as she tried to analyze the still hidden fourth bey as best as she could through the debris. "I wouldn't believe it if it wasn't right here in front of me, but there seems to be no limit to that bey's power! His power doesn't even come close to matching Zero's!"

The Neo Battle Bladers champion eyes widened at her statement before turning towards the figure who hadn't moved from his launching position. "Is that your bey?" he asked, pointing into the center of the stadium towards the steadily spinning bey.

"Yes, it is," came the short reply.

Nodding, Zero turned back to face the bey. "Attack it, Ifraid!" he called, startling all but the mysterious man.

"Are you crazy?!" Ren screamed. "Didn't you hear Maru? He's a lot stronger than us!"

"So?" Zero challenged, not taking his eyes off his opponent as he continued attacking. "I don't care if he's twice as strong as me, ten times, or even a thousand times stronger! I'll battle him and become stronger because of it!"

"But Zero," Shinobu began before he stopped and shook his head, knowing his rival could not be persuaded to stop his battle. Salamander was then returned to its blader while Phoenix also returned to Ren who grumbled about only wanting a simple battle.

Smiling, Zero commanded Ifraid to smash into the unknown bey, but his opponent didn't move an inch upon impact. With a broad grin, Zero swung his arm dramatically as he called for his special move. "Ifraid, Burning Upper!" As usual, Ifraid's opponent began to move towards the wall of fire, seemingly to its doom. However, much to his and everyone else's surprise, the bey did not seem affected at all when it collided head on with Ifraid.

Gritting his teeth, Zero searched for a way to defeat the seemingly impenetrable wall when the voice from earlier broke through the sounds of the clashing beys, "An attack like that won't work on me! Get him!" The bey suddenly disappeared before quickly reappearing directly in front of Ifraid and smashing into it.

"Whoa!" Zero yelped as Ifraid was somehow kicked up out of the stadium, only to be embedded into the wall far behind Zero.

Everyone's mouth dropped in shock as they all snapped their heads towards the figure who was just now stepping into the light. If they hadn't been shocked before, all were now.

There, standing before them was a tall redhead with golden-brown eyes that laughed while he smiled. Blader's gear ever present on his hips, the man held his hand up as the bey leapt from the stadium and landed in his waiting palm.

Everyone was watching him, but he was only watching her. When his golden-brown gaze connected with hers, Madoka nearly laughed and cried at the same time. "He's really here," she breathed in astonishment.

"Just like the papers said," he replied, his eyes shining mischievously. He then dipped his head a little, a movement noticed only by the one who knew him best of all. It was an invitation for him to either be accepted or rejected, and the choice was hers to make.

The decision was made a split second before Madoka leapt from her seat and dashed towards him, tears already beginning to make their presence known. In a matter of seconds she was in his arms, her face buried in the white scarf that held so many memories.

Crying softly, she whimpered, "I can't believe it's really you. You're here; standing right in front of me!"

He smiled and lifted her chin. "I love you, Madoka," he whispered before gently kissing her.

As the two pulled apart, Madoka couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. This little piece of perfection from heaven is all for me, she thought with a smile of her own. "I love you too, Gingka."

One year later found the two walking by the river where they met, hand in hand, each hoping this wasn't a cruel dream that would end when they woke up.

The thought of a brand new start together made them each smile. Marriage was so new and scary to them both, but knowing that one was always there to hold the other, nothing seemed impossible. "I never want this to end," Madoka sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

His arms pulled her into a comforting hug. "I won't let it," he replied simply, though he meant every word. Madoka knew this and smiled. This was all she had ever wanted - just to be held in his arms as she was now.

Five years, she realized, I went without seeing the one I have loved from the very beginning.

Five years I tried to ignore the burning in my chest when I saw the last look she gave me, he thought sadly to himself.

Yes they had regrets, wishing they could go back and change all of the decisions they knew they'd made wrong. However, this new life together was a choice they both could certainly live with.

Now, five years meant nothing since they had the rest of their lives to make up for them.

**Since this is, after all, my first story, you have to tell me what you thought! Send me your comments so that I know how to become a better writer!**


End file.
